Paranormal Pizza
The twenty-third episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb make a giant pizza oven to eat unimaginable pizzas. But when Doofenshmirtz's latest Inator hits one of the pizzas, it causes chaos in the backyard. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are just waking up when all of a sudden Ferb's stomach growls. Phineas wonders what Ferb is in the mood for. He wants pizza, but not just a slice, but an entire pizza. Phineas wishes he could have a giant pizza. Pizza sounds amazing. Then, Phineas thinks he knows what they should do today. Then he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a bag of yeast. Perry enters and a bunch of yeast lands on him. Perry coughs. Then, Monogram gives him his mission. He says Doof has been busy researching human emotions. They need him to investigate. Perry takes off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are busy working on their giant pizza oven. Isabella comes over and wonders what they're doing. Phineas says they're going to make giant pizzas to feast on. Isabella loves the idea. Baljeet comes and wonders if he can have curry pizza. Phineas says why not. Buford wants Tuff Gum pizza. Phineas doesn't know if that would exactly be good. Buford says to just make it. Phineas shrugs and fires up the pizza oven. Meanwhile, across town, Perry bursts in to find a deadly looking machine. Perry is then trapped in a net and Doof presents the Scary-Inator. Norm slow claps and thinks that name is very original. Doof tells Norm to can it. Doof says he will turn anything into a vicious, scary object. Norm just shakes his head. Norm hasn't been very impressed with Doof's schemes lately. Doof should've at least have been happy when he upgraded him. Just then, Perry escapes and hits Doof, who hits the fire button on his Inator. It zaps a ray towards the backyard. Doof and Perry are about to fight. In the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are feasting on pizza. Just then, their pizza gets zapped. Buford wonders what even happened. Just then, Mikayla walks through the gate and wonders what's going on. She gets tiny-eyed when she sees a giant pizza standing before her. Phineas wonders what's wrong until he sees the pizza. The pizza was now a monster pizza. The monster pizza destroys the oven and starts giving chase to the kids. Buford wonders how they can defeat a giant pizza monster. Isabella points out this is going to be much harder than defeating a simple gelatin monster. Phineas wonders if anyone has a big appetite. Meanwhile, Doof and Perry are engaging in an epic fight. Doof thinks if this is how they're gonna dish out the fighting, then it's time for some fighting parodies from other media. They simulate fighting from a fighting arcade game, a fighting platformer, with pies, with magic wands, and light swords. Meanwhile, Phineas thinks he knows how to defeat the giant pizza. He grabs a giant yellow circle guy and it starts to eat it. Baljeet gets the same idea and he grabs a hippo. Buford grabs a fat Northeastern man. Everyone is happy that it's working. Pretty soon, the giant pizza monster is defeated. Everyone cheers. Across town, Perry and Doof conclude their fighting and decide Perry wins. Doof curses Perry. Doof then turns to Norm and asks what kinds of scheme ideas he'd like him to do. Norm says as long as it's not anything lame like machines that instantly blow up and machines that steal lawn gnomes. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Well, I could go for some pizza." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A bag of yeast Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Doofenshmirtz mentions his previous scheme ("Norm's Big Heist") * Isabella mentions the gelatin monster ("Day of the Living Gelatin") * Norm mentions the Blow-Itself-Up-Inator and the machine Doofenshmirtz used to steal lawn gnomes ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Allusions * Doofenshmirtz and Perry spoof fighting from the following: ** Street Fighter ** Super Smash Bros. Brawl ** VeggieTales: "Duke and the Great Pie War" ** The Fairly Odd Parents ** Star Wars * Phineas and Ferb use the following variations of each to defeat the pizza monster: ** Pac-Man ** Hungry Hungry Hippos ** Peter Griffin from ''Family Guy '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44